international_academy_of_magic_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Lucas Cimorelli
Forums: Character face claim > Full name: First, Middle, Last Lucas Liam Cimorelli Birthplace: Country (Hometown, City, State optional) Italy Birth date: Character date of birth ''' September 9 '''Blood purity: Character blood status Pure Species: Character species Human Mother: Name, Unknown to him (Olivia Raine Cimorelli,43) Father: Name, Christopher Joseph Cimorelli,42 Siblings: N/A Other important figures: None History: *When and where was your character born? Italy, 23 years ago *What age did your character first use magic? Without a wand: 7 With one: 11 *Did your character grow up in a muggle or wizarding neighborhood, village, or town? Rome, Italy Lucas Liam Cimorelli is the current Spell Creation professor at the academy and head of Charbonneau house, his own previous house. Lucas, called either Luke or Lukey by his doting father, never knew his mother— or at least not that he remembers— she and his father got divorced shortly after his birth. He doesn't know the exact time of his birth, but it was the afternoon of September 9, as his father told him. Olivia Raine Cimorelli gave birth in the Italian Wizarding Hospital in Rome, where some of the best doctors in the world were situated. This proved that Christopher did care for his wife, but she just didn't see it. Lucas was a very healthy baby, born just after the expectancy date, so they took him home right away, still in his blankie. Lucas got many traits from his family, the most blatant being his father's hair and eyes. He did have his mother's nose and chin, and as he grew it was clear he was going to be tall, just like his grandfathers; thus he was both the pride and jealousy of every member of the family, on both sides. Before the split, of course— after that he never saw his maternal relatives again. Lucas' father was an average earner, rather poorer than his mother, who left the house in a dark stupor. But they had enough to get by. His father could not afford to send him to a Muggle school; and to be frank this gave Lucas some relief. His self esteem was low enough already, so he could do without people screaming 'Freak!' at him in the playground. He was tutored carefully by his father in skills both magical and muggle, although the magical was theory, as he couldn't let his son loose with his wand, and he couldn't buy him one yet. He yearned for a broom, but his father couldn't get one for him yet, as they were saving to buy school supplies; Lucas didn't want second hand ones. Lucas did very well in both sides, but in his heart he had no fear of using his father's wand. He tended to start arguments, because the people on his street knew what he was. When he wanted to do something, he would do it and nobody could stop him. Strengths: 3+ STRENGTHS Fearless,Passionate,Funny Weaknesses: 3+ WEAKNESSES Reckless,Contentious,Flirty 'Personality: ' *What are three words that friends would use to describe your character? Funny,Tall,Skilled *How does your character react to other people when angry? It depends...when he's just in a bad mood he ignores everyone. If he's only a little angry with someone he'll tell them not to do it. If he's very angry he'll shout, and if he's enraged...you don't want to know. *How does your character react to other people when happy? He can be a little over enthusiastic and hyper, and hard to calm down. *How does your character react to other people when sad? He isolates himself. 'Description: ' Lucas is blonde and pale, like his father. He is tall like his doting grandfather. He has his father's gleaming, friendly brown eyes. He wears casual clothing such as jeans. He often is seen in trainers. His face claim is Luke Conard. *Italian *Blonde *Brown *Casual Graduate of the academy Roleplayed by: LillyDaNinja Timestamp : (14:50, September 17, 2013 (UTC)) (P.S, I'd like to keep him as Professor + Head of Charbonneau. I never want to get rid of Luke Conrad :P ) Congratulations this character has been approved as a member of Charbonneau! Category:Approved Category:LillyDaNinja